Betrayal
by Nuzzling Polar Bear
Summary: Ema has betrayed apollo once, he won't let it happen again. But this time theres a annoyingly cute child involved. How long till Apollo realises who the kid is. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hows it going? missed me? Nah didn't think so.**

* * *

"Ema_, tell them._" said Apollo. _"Tell them you love me as I love you."_

_Ema looked as him, her eyes were as cold as the wind that blew thrugh his hair, she was no longer the woman he once knew. The kind soul he once laughed and loved with._

_"You're not fit to lick the mud from my boots." she said._ _"How dare you accuse me of such things? I don't want any part of him unhurt..."_

_She turned and left him to be beaten by her 'bodyguards'_

* * *

**Five years later**

"Another trial well done Polly." said Trucy as he walked ahead of him. "So can you take me out for ice cream now?"

Apollo laughed, but stopped as soon as he saw Ema. He sighed before giving a load of money to Trucy.

"Go on, buy yourself ice cream or whatever you want." He said before Trucy to the money and ran.

"It's you, isn't it? The Apollo from before. I-i've missed you." said Ema as she moved forward to touch his face. He slapped it out of the way and walked past her.

"You had your chance." he said.

"But, Apollo, I lov-"

"Don't say that." he said as he turned to face her with an icy glare. Ema backed into a wall and was held there by his stare that was penetrating her very soul. "You don't know the meaning of the word, you toyed with me and destroyed me, I'm not your puppet anymore."

"Apollo, what happened to you?"

"You did. You're the demon and monster that parents use to scare their kids."

"Demon? Monster? I'm nothing like that. I'm human like you."

"I know, soul-sucking bastards aren't we? We drag one down and kick them while they're there. Even then they just want to be accepted by the ones doing the kicking."

He smiled before moving his gaze elsewhere.

"I don't want to see you in my life outside of this courtroom. I'm not the same gullible punk five years ago. This time I won't let hopeless things like some lying bitch deceive me."

But as soon as he finished a small girl came into the room and ran to Ema. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail. She was as tall as Apollo's leg. She giggled as she ran to Ema, her arms outstretched.

"Mommy!" said the child as she jumped into Ema's now open arms.

"Apollo, this is Charlotte." said Ema.

Apollo scoffed before turning away from her. "Looks like your happy with your new love victim, I give him all the luck."

Apollo walked away and Charlotte cocked her head.

"Mommy? Who was that?" said the small child.

"That, was your daddy." she said as she struggled back to fight her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleah, open for R&R come on. I need something.**

* * *

Apollo growled as he looked at the punching bag, he envisioned Ema, watching him be brutally beaten by her friends. Part of him wanted to hurt her, but he knew he didn't want to. Not when there was a child involved. He punched the blue bag full of sand as Trucy and Charlotte watch Apollo through a two-way mirror. Charlotte got on tiptoes as she stared at Apollo.

"He looks angry." said Charlotte. "Why is Daddy angry?"

Trucy sighed before looking at her. "Charlotte, some things are better left to grownups. Your Daddy and Mommy just need to talk?"

Charlotte looked down at her feet. "Is it because of mommy?" she asked. "She told me she did something stupid to make daddy go away."

Trucy opened her mouth, then she closed it. "Come on, lets go get you an ice cream."

* * *

About a hour later Apollo saw Ema waiting for him at the coffee shop outside the gym.

"Apollo wait." she said as he turned away from her. "I want to explain things, give me a chance. Please."

"Explain... you've got five minutes." he said quietly.

Behind him were Charlotte and Trucy hidden by a large menu.

"You have to understand." she said quietly. "I had my foster family to think about. If they found out about you, they would have killed me."

Apollo laughed slightly before looking up at her.

"And you think I would have let them?" he said. "You know I was never one to take things lying down. The reason I let them beat me was because you had already destroyed my heart."

She touched her face lightly before, she stroked his hair lightly. He moved her hand out of his hair and put it down on the table.

"Mark my words, I intend to make you pay." he whispered. "But don't worry, I'll make sure Charlottes daddy doesn't know. After all, we wouldn't want him to get hurt."

"Why is daddy mean?" Charlotte asked Trucy who were watching Ema who was crying slightly. "Doesn't he like mommy?" Trucy sighed before taking Charlotte out of the cafe.

"Now is that all?" he asked. "Will you leave me alone?"

"I want you to hold me." she whispered. "To hold me like you used to, I want you to love me."

Apollo saw red, he stood up and the chair beside his fell on the floor. He looked at Ema. He then flung a chair at the counter causing a sneeze guard to shatter.

"I told you never to say that." he said. "I hate you alright, just like you hated me back then, I don't feel anything from you apart from pain."

He walked out of the cafe leaving Ema behind crying. He then ran into an alleyway clutching his chest. It hurt him to say those words, but he didn't want her in his life again. He was afraid to trust her, that she would hurt him as she did years ago. But what hurt him the most was that she had moved on, she had a daughter, he couldn't have her even if he admitted it to her.

"After all this time all you want is her to accept you." Said Phoenix who just appeared out of nowhere. [Hobo ninja madness!] "It's not too late you know."

"It is, she's got someone. A daughter. A family." Whispered Apollo. "What would you do Mr. Wright? If you were in my position."

"If she was happy, then let it be." He said. "If she means what she says and she still wants you, go for it. She fucked you over once. I don't think it'll have that much of a effect on you if she does it again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, people actually read the stuff I put. Either that or they probably clicked and thought I was someone else. Or they just want a good laugh of how crap I write. Either way, here it is.**

* * *

Apollo sighed as he stood out on the balcony of Wright Anything Agency, a snowflake dropped from the sky and fell onto his nose he smiled at many other snowflakes began to fall in front of him. Looks like people would be getting a white Christmas. He sighed before he went in and looked under the Christmas tree. There were large presents, small ones and one wrapped in pretty pink wrapping paper for Apollo. He frowned as he picked it up, it was a small rectangular package, the person who wrapped it was trying to be careful, but overdid it and made many layers of sticky tape. Apollo checked for signs of Trucy before opening the wrapping paper and he held a video tape in his hand. It had been years since he had seen one of these for many years, he looked at who it was from, but in very messy writing all it said was 'I miss you' Apollo sighed before putting the tape on, he leaned back and watched it.

"Okay, are you ready Charlotte?" came the voice of the person holding the camera. The small girls head bobbed up in front of the camera and nodded.

"Yup, time to surprise Mommy!" said the small girl as she went into the bedroom, the door was open a crack and inside was Ema lying down crying. Charlotte walked up to her and tapped her mother's head lightly. "Mommy? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? No, I'm not okay. Mommy's done something stupid." she said wiping her eyes.

"Is it Daddy?" she asked.

Ema nodded slowly before looking up at Charlotte. "I hurt him, I hurt him so bad and now he'll never forgive me. Nothing can mend his broking heart."

"But Mommy, Aunty Lana said love makes everything better." she said holding her hands in the air. "I'll just put my hands on his chest, then 'poof' he'll be better. And then he can come home."

Ema smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. "Someday he will, I promise you. But we'll just have to make do for now."

Apollo stopped the tape and got up. He put on his jacket and headed to the Marshalls residence. He knocked on the door and Lana opened it.

"Oh, it's you." she said.

"I need to talk to Ema, it won't take long." he said.

"Apollo, do you really think I'll let you-"

But Apollo barged past her and went up the stairs where Ema was sat on her bed alone looking at the snow fall outside. It took her a minute to realize she was being watched by Apollo.

"Oh, Apollo, I didn't see you there." she said smiling slightly.

"Nice try." he said sitting on a chair opposite her bed. "I don't care if he went. You don't come reigniting old flames."

"Apollo what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. The video tape, of you crying and Charlotte walking in on you. You telling her you hurt her daddy?"

"But I did and I want him back, he was everything to me."

"Then why are you trying to get me back?" He roared at her.

Ema stopped sniffing and looked at him before screaming at him. "Then why did you come to me, you could have just thrown the tape away and ignored it like you ignore me. Why did you come here?"

"Because I still love you." he responded falling to his knees tears streaming form his eye. He punched the floor over and over again. "I hate myself, knowing that after everything you did to me there's a little bit of me that wants you back."

Ema left the bed and knelt down, she tilted his head up with her finger under his chin and kissed him lightly. He held her confirming the fact that she wouldn't let this moment go so easily. She grabbed his tie and pulled him into her bed. Ema slid his trousers and underwear down and did the same to herself, she guided his rock hard erection into her inch by glorious inch and held her head back as she rode him. She licked her slips as she leaned over his chest and her hair was all over his steely chest. She licked small circles around his nipples ad he clenched her buttocks moving her until she was blinded with pleasure. She shrieked as she climaxed, Apollo soon joined her and she rolled of the top of him, both of them panting. She kissed him lightly before getting up.

"I need to clean up." she said. "And it's getting dark, it's Christmas tomorrow."

"Don't." said Apollo. "I like the smell of my seed on your skin. The fact that you'll wake up tomorrow and remember what we did tonight. But most of all, we'll both now that I love you. And even if Charlottes father comes back I'll still try to get you into my bed. No matter who he is."

Ema smiled at the thought before closing he eyes. She still hadn't told Apollo Charlotte was his daughter, but she was too tired to let him know at this point. This would be one hell of a Christmas present.

"She's yours you know." She said before she noticed Apollo had fallen asleep.


End file.
